


Firelight

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Bonfire night during series 7.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	Firelight

Shivering slightly in the cold Charlie moved closer to the sizable bonfire that had been set up near the hospital. It was a chilly Monday night and November 5th was still several days away but they'd all be busy working then so had decided to have a little gathering that evening instead.

He exchanged friendly smiles as he passed various colleagues in pursuit of a warmer spot.

Suddenly his eye was caught by a sight that shone as bright as the bonfire. Duffy was crouched next to Peter, the three year old staring wide eyed at the bonfire, a big grin on his face. The colours of the flames flickered across her hair, lighting it up even brighter than usual. Charlie knew he shouldn't stare, if she so much as glanced up even briefly she would catch him and that would make things awkward between them.

He smiled to himself, watching her as she chatted animatedly to her son. He loved how the youngster brought out another side in his best friend, miles away from the professional front she put on at work, a side that, deep down, he wished he saw more of.

Several minutes passed before a call rang out that the fireworks would be starting soon. Duffy glanced up, her gaze catching Charlie's, her smile dazzling. Returning the smile, he stepped back slightly from the bonfire, the night didn't seem quite so cold anymore, not with her smile to light up his soul.


End file.
